Fart
English Etymology From , from *''fertan'', *''fartōn'', from , probably of imitative origin. Compare with Greek , Latin , Sanskrit pardate, Avestan pərəδaiti and Russian , all with the same meaning. The transition of /p/ to /f/ and /d/ to /t/ is a typical example of Grimm's law as manifested in German . Pronunciation * , , * Noun # An emission of digestive gases from the anus; a flatus. # An irritating person; a fool. # (usually as "old fart") An elderly person; especially one perceived to hold old-fashioned views. Synonyms * barking spider * bottom burp * flatus * fluffer-doodle * poot * raspberry tart * toot * See also Wikisaurus:flatus Derived terms * brain fart * duck fart * fart sack * nun fart * old fart Translations * Afrikaans: poep * Amuzgo: jndyè jndi' * Arabic: (ħábqa) , , (fáswa) * Breton: bramm * Chinese: 屁 (pì) * Czech: * Danish: fjært ; prut ; fis * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Flemish: prot * French: * Galician: peido * German: , , * Greek: * Hebrew: נפיחנות (n’fikhanút) , נפיחה (n’fikháh) * Hungarian: , * Interlingua: flatulentia, flato * Italian: , * Japanese: 屁 (へ, he), おなら (onara) * Korean: 방귀 (banggwi) * Kurdish: , , , * Latin: * Latvian: * Macedonian: , , , , * Maltese: fiswa * Neapolitan: fiéto , lòffa , pìreto * Norwegian: fis , fjert , propp , prump , vind * Occitan: pet * Ojibwe: ᐴᑭᑎᐎᓐ (boogidiwin) * Persian: (guz), (bāde šekam) * Polish: pierdnięcie * Portuguese: * Quechua: supi * Romani: *: East Slovak: riľ, khaň *: Kalderash: khaj, (noisy) řîl * Romanian: vânt , flatulenţă , băşină , pârţ * Russian: пердь (perd', interjection), пердёж (perdjóž) , пердение (perdénije) ; бздёх (bzdjokh) ; пука * Spanish: * Swahili: shuzi , mashuzi * Swedish: , , * Telugu: పిత్తి (piththi) * Thai: (tòt) * Turkish: * Urdu: (pād), * Vlax Romani: khaj, ril Verb # To emit digestive gases from the anus; to flatulate. # To waste time with idle and inconsequential tasks; to go about one's activities in a lackadaisical manner; to be lazy or over-relaxed in one's manner or bearing. Synonyms * blow off * break wind * cut one loose * cut the cheese * flatulate * guff * have gas * let one rip * pass gas * pass wind * poot * step on a duck * step on a frog * toot * blown bowel bugle * trouser cough futz, fool around, fool about * See also Wikisaurus:flatulate Translations * Afrikaans: poep * Arabic: , , * Armenian: * Bulgarian: пускам газове (púskam gázove) * Catalan: petar * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Czech: prdět / prdnout si ; pšoukat / pšouknout(si) * Danish: fjærte (bookish); prutte (childish); fise * Dutch: een wind laten, scheet laten * Finnish: pieraista , piereskellä , pierrä * Flemish: protten, een prot laten * French: * German: , * Greek: , , * Hindi: * Hungarian: fingik, púzik * Icelandic: , * Interlingua: flatular * Inuktitut: nilertok * Italian: scoreggiare, fare un peto * Japanese: , , , * Korean: * Latin: * Latvian: pirst * Lithuanian: gadinti orą, persti, bezdėti * Macedonian: , , * Neapolitan: peretià, sbernacchià, speretià * Norwegian: fise, fjerte, proppe, prumpe, slippe en vind * Ojibwe: ᐴᑭᑦ (boogid) vii / ᐴᑭᑎ (boogidi) vai / ᐴᑭᒋᑕᓐ (boogijidan) vti / ᐴᑭᒋᔥ (boogijizh) vta * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: băşi, pârţâi * Russian: пердеть (perdét’) / пёрднуть (pjórdnut’) / пёрнуть (pjórnut’); бздеть (bzdet’) / набздеть (nabzdét’) , , * Slovak: prdieť impf. / prdnúť pf. (1) * Spanish: , soltar un pedo, pedorrear * Swahili: -shuta, -jamba * Swedish: , , * Telugu: పిత్తు (pittu) * Thai: , * Turkish: * Urdu: (pād mārnā), (havā ćho.rnā) * Vietnamese: * Yup'ik: nelertuq * : להפליץ (le-hiflíts) See also * flatulence * flatulent * flatus Anagrams * * frat * raft * RTFA * traf, TRAF Category:Vulgarities ---- Catalan Etymology from Adjective # stuffed # fed up ---- Danish Pronunciation * Noun # speed #: Mange trafikulykker sker på grund af for høj '''fart'.'' - Many accidents happen because of excessive '''speed'.'' # : trip; journey; trade. #: Der er en stigning i antallet af '''farter' mellem Asien og Europa.'' - There is an increase in the number of '''trades' between Asia and Europe.'' # At være på farten - To be on the move. Derived terms * affart * bådfart * forbifart * overfart * færgefart * gennemfart * himmelfart * kystfart * langfart * luftfart * medfart * nedfart * nærfart * pendulfart * rumfart * rundfart * rutefart * skibsfart * slædefart * sneglefart * søfart * topfart * trampfart * valfart Inflection ;sailing See also * hastighed ---- French Pronunciation * Noun # wax ---- Icelandic Noun # speed #: Það er nú meiri '''fartin' á þér, drengur!'' – My, you sure seem to be in a hurry, son! ---- Norwegian Etymology From , related to Noun # velocity # movement, motion # transportation # high speed, vigor, drive Synonyms ;velocity * hastighet * tempo ;movement * bevegelse * gang ;transportation * ferdsel * reise * tur ;high speed, vigor * fres * driv * liv Verb fart # past participle of fare References * * Category:Norwegian verb forms ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # speed Derived terms * avfart * infart * påfart * överfart * fartkamera See also * hastighet da:fart de:fart es:fart fa:fart fr:fart ko:fart io:fart kk:fart ku:fart lo:fart hu:fart nl:fart no:fart oc:fart pl:fart ru:fart simple:fart fi:fart sv:fart ta:fart te:fart tr:fart vi:fart zh:fart